<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some artistic freedom by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133381">some artistic freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Homestuck - Freeform, SBURB (Homestuck), Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird, living for months in a session like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Crocker &amp; Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some artistic freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts">aroberuka</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was weird, living for months in a session like this, with only four people. Constantly fighting, trying to get closer to their goal, while also having downtime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, in its own ways, it was nice, their friendships grew stronger than ever, especially the one between Jane and Dirk. Like now, when they were sitting in Dirk’s house, while she watched him draw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took some artistic freedom and decided to draw you with fish legs instead, the scales are gonna look so majestic in the sun when colored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looks terrible. I love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, no straighto.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>